


Lend me your...

by Lija (Vitavili)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitavili/pseuds/Lija
Summary: Collection of explicit Eiji/Eiji one-shots inspired by Yasuko's (on twitter) fanart. To every hungry soul craving for hoe Eiji and good baby Eiji action.1. Okumura senpai/Eiji2. Okumura senpai/Ash/Eiji3. Okumura sensei/Okumura senpai
Relationships: Okumura Eiji/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Lend me your...

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/KoyasuYasuko12/status/1222589883421618178?s=20) fan art by [Yasuko](https://twitter.com/KoyasuYasuko12)
> 
> Dedicated to @okumuramari on twitter  
>  Special thanks to @Jaded_Lynx (on twitter) for listening to my screams and proofreading

Eiji stretches his arms raising on the tiptoes. Mysteriously he’s the only one at the school’s gym today, but the workout was still great. He can tell this from the burning feeling in his arms and legs, muscles are tense and twitching. Eiji's white tank top and red shorts sticking to the body from the inner heat. The gluey liquid is running down his spine, soaking into the light material covering his back. 

After finishing stretching, Eiji goes to the back of the hall and stops next to a huge basket filled with balls, mats, and other sports equipment. The hand reaches for a bottle of water on the first row of bleachers. Eiji opens it up and greedily takes several huge gulps, letting some of the cold water slip through the corners of his lips and run down the chin. Eiji licks his lower lip catching few drops and then lifts the corner of his top tank to wipe his mouth. The whole torso is also covered in the warm salty sweat. Eiji is looking down at the shape of his abs which forms into V shape ending under the shorts when he hears a sound.

The gym doors open, and the man confidently walks in, firmly closing them behind his back. His slow but graceful movements give Eiji enough time to appreciate dark messy hair framed by captivating face features. His black school uniform jacket open wide, hanging on his shoulders, half of the white shirt unbuttoned. Eiji sees his smooth skin and sharp collarbone, strong chest. As the man is coming closer Eiji is more and more frozen to the floor, unable to move. His steps are quiet almost inaudible, but the presence melts into every corner, and Eiji forgets how to breathe. 

_ What Okumura senpai, the hottest and the most known fuckboy in the entire school, is doing here??? _

He’s already so close, that Eiji sees how long his eyelashes are. The dark chocolate color of his irresistible eyes instantly makes Eiji’s cheeks flush. Eiji perfectly knows how many piercings he has in his ears, and still catches himself staring at them, covered with strands of his rich hair.

“Working hard, Eiji?” 

His low voice makes Eiji snap out of his trance, and the boy quickly nods turning his back at Okumura. Cheeks are burning from embarrassment so badly that Eiji feels it inside his eyes.

“Is this how you suppose to talk with your senpai?” Okumura speaks again, this time even closer and Eiji shivers as senpai's hot breathing tickles just next to his neck.

“No…” he tries to keep the voice still, but Eiji’s body is betraying him. Knees start shivering and when senpai suddenly grabs on Eiji’s shoulder and turns him around, the boy loses his balance and slaps on the first-row seat. 

“No…?” Okumura grins leaning down.

“No… senpai… I just…” Eiji blinks muttering words, as he grips on the seat harder, palms are sweaty, and heart is pounding way too loud.  _ He’ll hear it. _

Okumura leans in, even more, placing his knee on the seat between Eiji’s thighs. Eiji silently gasps, when senpai’s leg touches crotch. Okumura quickly cover’s Eiji’s mouth with the palm and puts index finger on his own puffy lips

“Shh…. Be quiet, I just want to borrow your….” senpai’s hand goes down, but Eiji is enslaved by those dark eyes so he can’t follow until everything inside turns upside down. His hand is on Eiji’s shorts. “…for a bit.”

“Sen-pai…” Eiji tries to speak, even though Okumura’s palm is still shutting him. 

“You don’t mind… do you, Eiji…?” his voice is like melting honey.

Senpai doesn’t wait for an answer his hand slides through Eiji’s face until the back of his neck, and grips it hard, as Eiji is watching senpai with open lips. He can’t say  _ no _ , because it would be a lie. Okumura’s knee moves a bit, it’s already brushing against hardness inside Eiji’s underwear - it's a proof. 

“It’s so round… so pleasant to touch…” Okumura’s palm moves over the plump shape of Eiji’s ass slowly.

“I’m sweaty… senpai…” Eiji murmurs slightly opening his lips.

“Yeah? Let me check…” 

While keeping the divinely gorgeous grin on his lips, Okumura’s hand slides under Eiji’s shorts. He rubs the sticky skin up and down, then pushes two fingers between the butt cheeks. Eiji shivers harder, his insides are pulsating and itching. Eiji barely holds back the first moan by biting bottom lip. He turns head away, trying to hide the shameful reaction.

“It  _ is _ sweaty…” Okumura continues without any changes in his voice. “Very slippery….” He keeps rubbing with the tips of his fingers back and forth, making it even messier, then takes a pause. “Oh… Eiji…? How about here? Are you dirty here as well?” 

Eiji lightly flinches when senpai brushes over his hole and pushes a bit in.

“Do you want me to check there as well?”

Eiji covers his face with the hand. His body leans down and forehead bumps into senpai’s shoulder. Eiji is blushing like crazy, the head is dizzy, insides painfully twitching. He nods.

“I can’t hear you…” Okumura slowly starts taking his fingers out and Eiji desperately squeezes his butt cheeks to hold him back.

“Y-es… senpai… yes…” Eiji grips on Okumura’s jacket, but in only falls off his shoulders on the floor, Eiji quickly finds another material to hold on. He catches a shirt with trembling fingers.

Eiji doesn’t know if this is real or not, but he always dreamed about the moment when Okumura senpai notices him. And for whatever reason this happened now, Eiji won’t miss the opportunity to be his. To give anything he asks for.

With a light laugh on Eiji’s ear, Okumura pushes the finger, next to Eiji’s twitching entrance, and pushes the finger inside. Eiji squirms in Okumura’s arms, it already feels way too good.

“Eiji…” Okumura sings into his skin slowly, and a wave of current runs through Eiji’s body answering to the call. “Eiji….” He repeats pushing deeper and deeper, rubbing against his prostate with the fingertip.

“Yes… yes…yes...”

“Can you take two?” 

Okumura sweetly hums and shoves the second one, scissoring Eiji’s ass and spreading the hole open. Eiji moans loudly into senpai’s shirt, trying to close his legs, but Okumura is in between.

“What is it, sweetie? Does it feel good?” 

Okumura continues deep torturing movements inside Eiji, and this time without asking adds the third finger, Eiji flinches from the sudden pressure –  _ that’s a lot _ . 

“Your insides are squeezing my fingers… do they want something more…” Okumura pulls them out, but the hole is still hungry and open. Eiji wants them back inside. He whines trying to hold senpai back but gets only a laugh.

“Okumura… senpai….” Eiji begs when Okumura pushes him a bit away.

He's scared that everything will end now, but the elder boy only helps Eiji to get one row up.

“Have you ever done this before, Eiji?” Okumura smiles looking at the big curve under Eiji’s shorts. 

When the younger boy shakes his head, senpai gently touches Eiji’s inner thighs with both hands, then grips the skin harder until it leaves red marks.

Eiji moans leaning back holding himself only on elbows, as Okumura pulls his body closer. Senpai continues touching, with deep pressure under his fingers leaving marks, until he reaches shorts, and pulls them down eating Eiji’s body with greedy dark eyes. When Eiji’s lower part is naked, Okumura looks at him from above completely pleased by the view.

“Hold this for me… I want to taste…” 

Okumura lifts Eiji’s top tank and puts in between of Eiji’s teeth. Senpai leans forward holding on Eiji’s hips until he releases a hot exhale against Eiji’s well-trained abs before letting his lips touch Eiji’s sweaty skin in a soft kiss. Eiji tilts his head back, biting his shirt harder, but legs in senpai’s hands still shiver. Okumura tastes the skin with the tip of his tongue and then pushes it against the body harder, licking his way down Eiji’s torso.

Eiji stares down at Okumura’s head, and then slowly gains the courage to dig his fingers into that cloud of senpai’s black hair, and slowly massages his scalp. The feeling heavenly pleasing. Eiji whines gripping hair stronger when Okumura’s tongue taste the light hairline, just next to Eiji’s twitching erection. 

Before Eiji even realizes what will happen next, Okumura clasps Eiji’s hips down even stronger framing his dick in a center, appreciating the view. Eiji’s face flames in red, he wants to beg and ask senpai to stop staring. But before he’s able to, Okumura’s tongue meets the tip of Eiji’s dick and sucks it slowly, tasting. Then he opens his mouth wider and takes it all deep inside his throat. Eiji was already burning, but now he feels like melting inside the hotness of Okumura’s mouth. Eiji opens his lips, letting go of his shirt. The younger boy grips Okumura’s soft hair harder, lifting his hips, stimulating himself. As the tip of Eiji's dick hits something inside senpai’s throat, he shivers in delight.

“Sweet… so fucking sweet…” Okumura speaks as he pulls Eiji’s out of him like a lollipop. 

While hands still holding Eiji firm, thumbs slide down opening the cheeks of his ass wider. Senpai’s tongue follows down and Eiji’s trembles hard, his elbows almost slips down when Okumura dugs his tongue inside Eiji’s hole ring. Eiji takes his hand out from Okumura’s hair as he needs to keep his balance, but the mouth opens wider, and he moans. He groans and whines, embarrassed but also heated up from his own sounds.

“Okumura senpai…. Oku-mura…sen-pai…” Eiji sobs and squirms, trying to find a better position as his ass is hanging off the seat. Eiji is holding up only because of Okumura’s strong hands. He can’t help just cry even harder when senpai’s laugh travels into the sensitive parts of his ass through his tongue. Eiji’s toes in sneakers curl up from pleasure, he feels helpless he can’t stop crying for more.

“Just look at you… what a beautiful mess…” Okumura spreads Eiji’s butt cheeks even wider taking the skin of that round shape between his teeth until Eiji screams.

“Please! Please please please please…. Please….”

Okumura covers the bitten part with his saliva and licks the hot path from Eiji’s hole to his balls, sucking them for a bit before going up to the tip of Eiji’s dick. It’s dripping wet, leaking with pre-cum, painfully erect. Eiji whines again, he doesn’t know which words to use anymore, he can’t think. Eiji just doesn’t want Okumura senpai to stop.

“Who said you can let go of your shirt, Eiji?” 

Okumura stands straight, and for a moment Eiji freaks out that he’ll leave. He desperately crosses legs behind senpai, and looks up at him, begging with eyes, bottom lip shivering. He can bite his shirt again. He can eat them if that what it takes.

“You’re so beautiful…. So cute…. I've been craving to fuck you for a long time… your name will make my list look so much better…” Okumura unzips his pants and pulls them down together with underwear.

Eiji stares at the thing that he could call  _ a crime against any ass _ , and it makes Okumura giggle.

“Will this fit inside your tiny round ass, you are thinking?” He again takes Eiji’s thighs between fingers, goes up Eiji’s body, lifting shirt, gently brushing over abs, ribs - only exploring. But Eiji jumps in spot from panic. “Don’t worry, bunny, you’ll love it…”

Eiji flinches again when he feels Okumura’s twitching hard dick against his inner thigh. When senpai leans down setting himself into a better position, Eiji wraps legs around Okumura's hips. He feels how round and smooth senpai’s ass is. Like a soft peach so pleasing to touch.

“I want to punish you, Eiji…”

“Punish me?” Eiji whines, but his dick throbs in response. It also wants to be punished. 

_ He wants to be fucked so badly. _

“Look how hard you made me… it’s because of how beautiful you’re, Eiji…” 

Okumura dick slides up leaving a hot wet path on Eiji’s thigh and he paints it against Eiji’s erection. Senpai slowly moves his hips making both of their dicks rub and Eiji howls again. His throat is dry from sounds, he’s so thirsty. _ So hungry. _

“You have to take responsibility, Eiji…” Okumura keeps torturing with his slow moves.

“Fu—ck…. F-uck… m-e….” Eiji sobs.

“I can’t understand you, sweetie… you have to be clear… ” Okumura sighs wrapping his palm around their dicks and pumps one time hard. Eiji squirms cumming a bit, all skin covered in goosebumps.

“Plea---se… fuck…. Please….” Eiji cries trying to move his body, but Okumura stops him.

“You want me to lick your nipple, Eiji?” senpai breaths out heat over his right nipple, before taking it between lips and sucking. Eiji is suffocating from many emotions. He tries to breathe in, but something is blocking and he's only catching air, restless. Okumura is sucking harder and harder, using his teeth to bring waves of torturing pleasure right into the depths of Eiji’s ass.

“Please!! Fuck me!! Fuck me! Fuck me!! Okumura senpai! Fuck me!” Eiji finally screams as loud as his lungs allow, when Okumura keeps playing with the tip of their dicks and with his nipple until it turns bright red.

“Oh…” he finally lifts head and Eiji’s desperate eyes meet with Okumura’s. “So impatient… should I give it to you… or not….” Okumura hugs Eiji’s face with his palm, as he’s nodding non-stop like insane. 

“Yes… yes… please…”

Senpai let’s go of their dicks and spreads Eiji’s butt cheeks with the head of his cock, pushing it against the hole.

“You little slut…. You’re sucking me in… and I haven’t even started.”

Eiji doesn’t even bother to object. He’ll be Okumura senpai’s slut. He’ll become one if he needs. Eiji’s knees are quivering, eyes full of tears from the insane ecstasy as Okumura keeps pushing in inch by inch into the sticky mess inside, ripping and tearing up Eiji’s ass. It's huge. Eiji squeezes muscles around Okumura's dick harder, so he would feel senpai better, with no intention of letting him out fast.

“Eiji… it feels so good inside you.” Okumura drops sweetness holding lips on Eiji’s collarbone.

Eiji’s head spins from this praise, he almost purrs in response, turning his head, searching for senpai’s face. 

“I feel so full… you’re so big inside me, Okumura senpai…” Eiji leaves a pray on the elder’s boy's cheek, wetting it with his saliva, just a moment before their lips meet.

Their kiss and movements of Okumura’s hips caught up in rhythm and Eiji found himself brushing tongue against senpai’s harder. His mouth hot and sweet like a chocolate bar, Eiji whines when the taste of it rolls down his body.

“Your eyes, Eiji…. Your eyes are so greedy….” Okumura ends the kissing staring at Eiji’s face from above. He lets a drop of saliva fall into Eiji’s open mouth, and Eiji shuts eyes swallowing it like a drug in pleasure. 

Okumura suddenly speeds his moves, rubbing against Eiji’s prostate, and the younger boy doesn’t get in time to beg him to slow down. His body shivers and his mouth opens wide with a gasp as Eiji spasms in orgasm. Time and world suddenly shut down and there is only this insane pleasure and nothing else. It takes long few seconds for his senses to come back into place. Okumura is again rocking inside Eiji’s as he never stopped.

“Senpai…. Wait… wait… I just came….” Eiji whimpering, his body is like a paper doll.

Okumura wraps his hand around Eiji’s cock, still hard as a rock, even if it’s covered in white sticky cum, and starts pumping hard. Irregular moves of his hips drive Eiji crazy even more and the younger boy sobs in despair. 

Their expression meets with senpai’s feral grin that makes Eiji’s inside tightens even more. 

“I’ll not stop until I completely turn you into a mess... Eiji… my beautiful… Eiji… You’re all mine.” He keeps thrusting against Eiji’s prostate and teasing dick with experienced movements of his long fingers.

“All…. All yours… all….” Eiji murmurs, in spinning world and flicking colors as he cums for the second time, even harder than the first one. “Okumu—ra…sen-pai… inside me…cum…please…”

“I’ll cum inside your little dirty mouth, Eiji...”

Eiji’s eyes open wide as he takes a loud deep breath. His body is heavy and hard, all muscles tense, cock greedy twitching between legs. Eiji is breathless, flushed red, looking at the ceiling as if he could still feel that thick dick ripping his insides.

_ Okumura senpai. Okumura senpai… Okumura… senpai…  _

_ It was him. _

“Eiji, are you okay?” 

Ash’s sleepy voice reaches Eiji, but he’s unable to answer. He feels Ash touch. With eyes closed, he's searching for Eiji and finds him. Ash's hand is gripping different body parts of his just to make sure that Eiji is okay. Until Ash accidentally finds Eiji’s huge boner and widely opens his eyes.

“Someone is horny from the early morning… huh?” Ash smiles sliding closer.

“I… had a very weird dream, Ash…” Eiji wants to laugh. Cheeks are burning so badly as if he’s having a fever.

“Wet dream?” Ash giggles kissing Eiji’s cheek. “Was it good? I bet I’m better than your dream version of me… wanna try?”

Eiji hardly doubts it, but nods, still hearing his own voice inside the head begging for more.

_ Okumura senpai. _


End file.
